independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Taking are Country Back
Taking are Country Back (TCB) is a song by Bachmann-Palin Overdrive with Glenn Beck on the drums. Its what we will do in November when we go to the polls and give the big FU to democrats by voting Independent AKA Republican. No longer will we have to wrestle for control of ARE government with a bunch of dems, as this election will truly be there finisher. The only question is what do the democrats want on there tombstone. Definition The definition is going back to the old days. We see what America is turning into, and it scares us. This is NOT the America I grew up in. Maybe I am clutching on to the old ways but damn it, thats what the Founding Fathers did too and look how it turned out. So I WILL clutch on to what this country was before it got taken over by a herder of camel. Clutch on to good old days before we had socilized healthcare, and instead the goverment stayed OUT of healthcare thanks to patroits Bush and Reagan and their expansion and signing into of Medicaid/Medicare or COBRA. Clutch on to days when we could all own tons of guns and other weapons and not be threatened by Obamas plan which outlawed guns in national parks or whatever I didnt really pay attention but I assume thats what it did. We need to return to these days of freedom, liberty and the American spearit. Back before ivory tower elitist intellectuals tried to pretend they were smarter then us just becase theyve read a book and instead we had people with common sense. Guys like Ronald Reagan with actual brains in there cranium crushed the communist movement. Idiots like Obama have tried to revive it, and thats why we need to take are country back. In practice How we will take are country back is electing whoever Glenn Beck and Sarah Palin say we should. This is because the country has shifted really far to the left lately as evidenced by Obama turning us into Communist Russia. We knew he was the most liberal senator (just like Gore and Kerry before him, and whoever else is ever the democratic candidate) but the stunner was HOW liberal he was. An anagram of the letters in his name proves it. The libs thought we would all get unicorns and rainbows but now theyve recieved a reality check and theres trouble in paradise. So he has crushed the American dream held by the common man AKA the million dollar dream. This is the dream of when we are taxed higher on are million dollar salaries which are literally shattered dreams. His administration has so far been a train wreck. The economy has hit rock bottom and this is no laughing matter. He has also continued the Wars of his choosing, such as Afghanistan and the War on Christmas fought to oppress Christians and cripple are cross. Face it, the guys a worm. We gave him a chance and we PRAYED he would do a good job but he just isnt buying what we the people sell. Bowing to youre enemies is the only thing this guy beleives in. What we need is for someone whos actually smart to take Obama down, a candidate of true pedrigree, and thankfully Sarah Palin has him in his sights. And she is a real sharpshooter as many moose and wolves can attest to. The libs who doubt the Tea Party will be in for a rude awakening as we will be the X factor at the polls, and the dems will all loose there seats due to us and the Republicans who are also us. I cant wait to watch Sharron Angle slam Harry Reid and watch that glorious Bohner rise to the top of the Senate. (I am NOT gay) So lets in honor of the American solider and the American flag drop the libs and take are country back.